


Noviembre

by Tete93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalo para MeriAnne Black, quien pidió: "Un James/Lily con viñetas de toda su relación, desde que se conocieron de críos hasta que están casados y tienen a Harry".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noviembre

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"  
> Regalo para MeriAnne Black, quien pidió: «Un James/Lily con viñetas de toda su relación, desde que se conocieron de críos hasta que están casados y tienen a Harry».   
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen, le pertenece a Rowling y yo no gano ½ knut por escribir esto.  
> Quiero agradecerle a Miss Lefroy. A quien le debo una vida de esclavitud por ser mi beta.

**Noviembre 1971**

A Lily no le cae nada bien ese niño Potter. Lo que más le desagrada de él es la forma en la que trata a Sev. El día anterior se había atrevido a vaciarle tinta sobre el cabello y llamarlo «un cambio de look».

A pesar de que Lily es buena para guardar rencor, no le gusta vengarse de la gente. Pero si un idiota arrogante viene a hacerle una broma a su mejor amigo, es obvio que va a romper esa regla.

Es por eso que lleva los últimos diez minutos de clase de pociones planeando la venganza perfecta. De la mochila de Potter sobresalen unas bengalas, bastaría con un simple hechizo para lanzar chispas de la varita.

El tremendo susto que se pega Potter cuando se encendieron las bengalas pasaría a la historia. Pega tal brinco que llega al lado de Slughorn en un segundo, y su cara era tan cómica que hizo a Lily extrañar su cámara fotográfica.

A ver si eso le enseña a no meterse con Sev.

**Noviembre 1972**

—…es demasiado mandona.  No hace más que regañarme y gritarme. ¿Acaso cree que tiene autoridad sobre mí?

—¿De quién estás hablando? —preguntó Peter, quien entró al dormitorio en ese momento y se había perdido la primera parte de la perorata de James.

—De Evans —respondió Sirius—. ¿Alguna vez habla de otra cosa?

—Resiento eso. Tengo muchos otros temas de conversación. Es solo que Evans me tiene harto.

—No sé por qué te cae tan mal, si es encantadora.

—Remus, mi amigo, ¿Te atreves a defender a mi enemiga? —Exclamó James en un tono exageradamente dramático—. ¡Oh, la traición!

—Solo la defiende porque le gusta —intervino Peter.

—¡No me gusta Evans! —exclamó Remus sonrojado.

—Remus tiene novia —cantó Sirius en un tono extremadamente molesto—. Hacen buena pareja. ¿A que sí, James?

Pero James no estaba escuchando. Por alguna razón que no podía entender, la idea de Remus siendo novio de Lily le provocaba una sensación de malestar. Seguramente porque Lily le desagradaba tanto que no soportaba la idea de que saliera con uno de sus mejores amigos. Sí, eso debía ser.

**Noviembre 1973**

No existía sensación que se comparara a la euforia de ganar su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Los miembros de su casa lo cargaban en brazos y repetían su nombre, pues él había anotado quince de los veintidós goles de Gryffindor. Ese era el momento más emocionante de su vida. Entre la multitud que salía del estadio, pudo divisar la cabellera roja de Evans. No se unía a la gente que lo aclamaba, pero al menos parecía feliz de que el equipo hubiera ganado.

Al pasar al lado de la chica, James le lanzó un beso y gritó:

—¡El partido te lo dedico a ti, mi amor!

La multitud enloqueció y comenzaron a corear “beso”. Evans no contestó, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y se marchó furiosa.

Horas después, James se dirigió a al dormitorio de las chicas y dejó un paquete afuera. Remus lo convenció tenía que disculparse con Lily por hacerle pasar vergüenza y un regalo parecía una buena forma de hacerlo.

¿Qué chica no se derretiría al recibir una túnica de Quidditch autografiada por “ _James Potter, futuro jugador de clase mundial y tu futuro esposo_ ”?

**Noviembre 1974**

—Señor Potter. Por su propio bien, espero esto no sean las respuestas de la prueba.

—Claro que no profesora. ¿Acaso cree que yo sería capaz de algo tan deshonesto? —contestó Potter con su sonrisa más encantadora.

Lily lo creía perfectamente capaz, y  sabía que la profesora McGonagall también. La cara de angustia de Peter delataba a quién estaba ayudando Potter.

—Entonces supongo que no tendrá ningún problema en que lo lea en voz alta.

—Sí, si tengo —contestó él apresuradamente —. Es algo muy personal. Es una carta a mi novia. Como ya terminé mi prueba, quise aprovechar el tiempo y escribirle algo bonito.

Lily tenía que admirar la capacidad de improvisación del chico.

—Estoy segura de que su novia no tiene problema en que se lea la carta.

—Es que ya conoce a Lily. Ella es muy reservada. Mire que ni había dicho que éramos novios.

Paso 1: Respirar profundo.

Paso 2: No matar a Potter allí mismo.

Paso 3: Venganza

—Yo no tengo ningún problema profesora. Léalo en voz alta y que todos se enteren de las cosas tan bonitas que escribe.

**Noviembre 1975**

—Minerva es mía y no voy a permitir que te metas entre nosotros.

—Ella me ama a mí, tú eres el que está sobrando aquí.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban disimulando la risa al escuchar la discusión de Potter y Black. No se atrevían a reír abiertamente por miedo a enfadar a la profesora McGonagall.

—Señor Potter, señor Black. A menos que quieran reprobar el T.I.M.O. les recomendaría que detengan este espectáculo y pongan atención al repaso—intervino McGonagall dedicándoles una mirada estricta.

—Pero Minnie, yo siempre te amé.

—Yo te amo más.

Lily fracasaba en su intento de ignorar la discusión.  James Potter era un buen actor si podía asegurar convincentemente que estaba enamorado de McGonagall. ¿Qué le garantizaba que “el amor” que James decía sentir por Lily no fuera también una broma para él?

McGonagall le informó a Potter y Black que estaban castigados y estos le lanzaron besos.

Por este entre otros motivos, Lily nunca aceptaría una cita con Potter. Ella no era la broma de nadie. Y menos de un tonto, presumido, cabeza de Quaffle.

**Noviembre 1976**

La mitad de la población masculina de Hogwarts daría su pierna derecha por amanecer en los brazos de Julie Mcoy. James no estaba complacido.

Quiso culpar al alcohol, pero la verdad es que la noche anterior solo había bebido jugo de calabaza. Quiso culpar al enamoramiento, pero realmente no la amaba. Quiso echarle la culpa a Sirius, por molestarlo tanto por ser virgen (a pesar de que Sirius también lo era). Pero la noche anterior Sirius no había mencionado el tema.

Y finalmente se vio obligado a aceptar que solo acabó en la cama con Julie porque las hormonas habían cocinado su cerebro. A la luz de las velas de Halloween, Julie le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Con el sol matutino, Julie se veía diferente: sus ojos eran del tono equivocado de verde, su cabello rubio debería ser rojo y le sobraban diez centímetros de estatura.

James se escabulló silenciosamente con la sensación de que estaba siendo un imbécil con ella. Y no pudo evitar pensar que, de haber estado con Lily, no querría dejar la cama nunca.

**Noviembre 1977**

—¿Vamos a Hogsmeade este sábado?

Lily había pensado mucho en la forma correcta de invitar a salir a Potter. Había construido cuidadosamente una oración que dejara clara sus intenciones sin que pareciera que se estaba arrojando a sus brazos. Al momento de tener a James enfrente, la oración quedó olvidada y le salió la invitación más simple posible.

 James la miró desconcertado por un muy largo rato. Lily temió que la neurona que le quedaba al chico finalmente hubiera fallecido.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

—Sí. ¿Vamos?

—No.

—¿No?

—No

Lily no podía creer que después de invitarla a salir tantos años, James la hubiera rechazado cuando ella decidió darle una oportunidad. Tal vez todo esto era una gigantesca broma para él.  O se había aburrido de ser rechazado y ya la había superado.

—Bueno, si no quieres no.

—No es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Por un pequeñito malentendido, Minnie me ha castigado este sábado.

—¿Ese malentendido está relacionado con la inundación en el aula de pociones?

James le guiño el ojo y contestó:

—Estoy libre el domingo.

**Noviembre 1978**

—Cariño, sabes que te adoro y me encantaría que fueras parte de la familia —dijo la señora Evans a James la noche que él y Lily les habían comunicado su compromiso—. Pero creo que están apresurando demasiado las cosas. Con dieciocho años son casi unos niños y no han estado juntos ni un año. Además, un mes es poco tiempo para planear una boda. A mí me dejarían más tranquila si pensaran con más calma esta locura de casarse.

A James no se le ocurrió cómo contestar. ¿Cómo explicarle la razón de la boda tan apresurada? ¿Cómo  explicar el peligro que representa Voldemort a alguien que es completamente ajena al mundo mágico? ¿Cómo decirle a una madre que su hija podía morir cualquier día porque había tenido el valor de hacer lo correcto y unirse a la Orden del Fénix?

Simplemente no podía.

Si Lily había tomado la decisión de no preocupar a su madre con esos temas, no le correspondía a James hablarle de eso.

Y, por una vez en su vida, decidió aceptar los comentarios en silencio.

**Noviembre 1979**

Comunicarle a Molly Weasley la noticia de la muerte de Fabian y Gideon había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que Lily había tenido que hacer.

—No sé cómo se lo voy a explicar a los niños, ellos adoran a sus tíos —lloró Molly.

El mayor tenía apenas nueve años, esa iba a ser una charla difícil. Lily no se lograba imaginar lo que debía ser para un niño crecer en guerra, perder gente que amas y escuchar lúgubres noticias. No sabía de dónde Molly sacaba las fuerzas para criar cinco hijos y tener un sexto en camino.

Lily soñaba con tener hijos, pero no deseaba traerlos a un mundo en guerra.  Mientras consolaba a Molly, Lily tomó una decisión. Ella solo tendría hijos luego de que Voldemort sea derrotado.

Semanas después la invadió la desesperación al descubrir que, al momento que tomó la decisión, ya llevaba en su vientre a un hijo. La cara de ilusión de James le daba esperanzas. Y entonces comienza a creer que entre los dos podrían asegurar que su hijo tenga una niñez feliz.

**Noviembre 1980**

Lily se despertó en la madrugada por un ruido que provenía de la cocina. Tanteó en la cama, pero James no dormía a su lado. Asustada se dirigió a la cuna de Harry y sintió que le temblaban las rodillas cuando la encontró vacía.

Tomó su varita y bajó a investigar la fuente del ruido. Los peores escenarios pasaban en su cabeza. Sabía que no deberían haber llevado a Harry a pedir dulces la noche anterior. Fue demasiado arriesgado, se suponía que se estaban ocultando de Lord Voldemort. Pero era el primer Halloween con su hijo y querían celebrarlo como era debido.

Entró a la cocina temiendo lo peor.

—¡JAMES POTTER! —gritó Lily con una mezcla de furia y alivio al ver a su esposo comiéndose los dulces que habían recolectado.

Harry jugaba en los brazos de su padre. Al menos James no le había dado dulces a su hijo de tres meses.

Lily no había considerado necesario esconder los dulces porque Harry aún no sabía caminar. Claramente era un error de su parte.  ¡Estaba criando dos niños!

**Noviembre 1981**

…

**Author's Note:**

> Meri: Quiero ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpa por entregar esto tres meses tarde. Para la fecha de entrega del regalo, yo estaba en cuenta regresiva para la defensa de mi tesis y no tenía tiempo ni de respirar. Y luego de la defensa, cuando por fin tuve tiempo de terminarlo, estuve practicando el noble arte de posponer. En fin, me gustó mucho la idea del fic y disfruté un montón escribiéndolo. Espero que te haya gustado.  
> Besos  
> Teté


End file.
